


So young

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is the parent in this household, Hebephilia, Manipulation, Protective Dean, Sexual Assault, not a happy fic, rape because sam is 13 and the neighbor is in his twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Dean had forgotten that Sam was at that age where he thinks he's old enough to make his own decisions even though he's still a kid.ORIn which Dean beats the neighbor near to death and Sam refuses to understand whyTRIGGER WARNING!!rape of a minor on the premise of Sam being a minor





	So young

Sam has only a second to be grateful they weren't in the process of having sex when Dean got home. Dean freezes and Sam thinks  _Thank goodness we're covered. This could have been so embarrassing._ He's probably going to get yelled at because even Dean was fifteen before he started having sex and the thought really harshes the post-coital mellow Sam has got going. Dean marches towards them and yanks Brad out of bed by the hair. Sam is startled at the loss of warmth and all he can do is just watch while Dean hits the guy again and again. If Sam threw himself in the way sure that would stop Dean but the idea, in the moment, doesn't even occur to him. He's too shocked.

"Dean!" He yells and his brother doesn't hear him, focused as he is on Brad. "Dean, stop!"

Dean's eyes flick to Sam who looks close to tears and he hauls the blonde up by his throat. "If I ever see you near a kid again, ever, I'll finish what I started and if you try to press charges I'll tell them what you were doing that I decided to beat the shit out of you, you understand?" Dean drops him and he falls to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Sam moves to reach for him but thinks better of it as Dean's piercing look pins him in place. Brad flees.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam explodes.

"Sam, I know you don't understand why I'm so angry. I know he made you think all of this was your idea. He probably even pretended to protest. So I'm sure you think this is all your fault, but he's the adult here and this is not okay, Sam."

"He told me you were going to say that." Sam says through gritted teeth.

"Because anyone would say it, Sam, and if anybody did he wanted you not to believe them."

"It was _my_ idea!"

"Was it? Or did he make you think that? Come on, Sammy, you're smart."

"I kissed him. He told me it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, but before that he encouraged your crush, didn't he?" (Because this is not Dean's first rodeo and Sam is not the first Winchester that adults have thought to take advantage of.) "Told you it was normal and he didn't mind?"

"Well..." Sam tried to think of a counter-argument.

"And he made you uncomfortable at some point but then he made you feel guilty about it almost immediately and you associated feeling uncomfortable with being at fault so you continued to stick around."

"I..."

"Yeah, I  _know_ Sammy." He sounds bone tired, "You moved first. But you did it because he manipulated you into doing it."

His tone gives it away for Sam. This is--this is about something that happened to Dean so Dean thinks that what he saw was an experience like his own. That--that makes sense. He remains convinced that Brad did nothing wrong.

Coming to the truth isn't a process. It isn't something he works through in the months after and comes around to. Nope; Sam doesn't realize it that year or the next. In fact it's not until his second semester at Stanford when he's messing around with a guy and suddenly worries he's been tricked that he finally understands the damage done. Dean was right (although Sam still thinks he was right about it happening to Dean as well.)

They will never talk about it.

Because Sam will never ask.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I'm thinking if I ever complete my current WIPs that I might do a long fic that is a bit more realistic to the long term effects of the kind of childhood Sam and Dean had--like CPS getting involved, Sam having RAD or DAD, Dean having PTSD or selective mutism, attachment issues , that kinda thing. Anybody be interested in that?


End file.
